wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż naokoło świata w 80-ciu dniach/12
| autor=Juliusz Verne | sekcja=Rozdział XII | poprzedni=Rozdział XI | następny=Rozdział XIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Rozdział XII W lesie. By skrócić sobie drogę przewodnik pozostawił po prawej stronie rozpoczętą linię kolejową. Linia ta przerywana ciągle kapryśnemi odnogami gór Vimdhias, nie była najkrótszą. Przewodnik, bardzo dobrze obeznany ze wszystkiemi drogami i ścieżkami swego kraju, przypuszczał, iż przecinając las, skróci sobie przestrzeń o jakie 20 mil. Podróżni pozostawili mu w tym względzie zupełną swobodę. Panowie Fogg i Cromarty zagłębieni po szyję w swych koszach, dzięki szybkiemu krokowi słonia, co chwila byli podrzucani w górę, co znosili z iście afrykańską flegmą, mało z sobą mówiąc i nie widząc się prawie wcale. Co do Obieżyświata, to umieszczony na barkach zwierzęcia, zajmował najmniej wygodną pozycyę, będąc wystawiony na uderzenia ze wszystkich stron: poczciwy chłopak znosił to wszystko z prawdziwym stoicyzmem. Po dwugodzinnej jeździe przewodnik zatrzymał się dla wypoczynku. Zwierzę pożerało gałązki i krzaczki. Pan Cromarty był rad tej przerwie; był on poprostu zbity tą jazdą, pan Fogg zaś czuł się jaknajlepiej. — Ależ to człowiek z żelaza! — rzekł generał, patrząc nań z podziwem. — I z żelaza kutego — dodał Obieżyświat, zajmując się przygotowaniem śniadania. W południe przewodnik dał znak do odjazdu. Kraj, który przebywali, nabierał coraz dzikszego wyglądu. W ślad za ogromnymi lasami ciągnęły się gaje palm, potem obszerne równiny, pokryte rzadkimi krzakami. Cała ta część wysokiego Bundelkundu, mało uczęszczana przez podróżnych, zamieszkaną jest przez ludność fanatyczną, zatwardziałą w swych okropnych praktykach religii indyjskiej. Anglicy nie mogli się ustalić w tym kraju, poddanym wpływowi »rajah«, których trudno było wytępić w ich niedoścignionych schroniskach Vindhias. Kilka razy po drodze spotykano dzikich Indyan, którzy na widok szybko idącego słonia gestami i mimiką okazywali swój gniew i niezadowolenie. Parsi jak mógł unikał spotkania z nimi. Zwierząt mało widziano tego ranka, ukazało się zaledwie kilka małp, które wnet uciekły. Tymczasem Obieżyświat niezmiernie był zajęty myślą, co też pan Fogg zrobi ze słoniem, gdy przybędą na stacyę Allahabad. Czy go zabierze ze sobą? Nie, to niemożliwe, koszta transportu, dodane do ceny kupna, zrujnują pana Fogg, a może sprzeda słonia, lub puści na wolność? Poczciwe to zwierzę zasługiwało na względy. 25 mil przebyto tego dnia, tyle jeszcze pozostawało do stacyi Allahabad. O godzinie 8-ej wieczorem zatrzymano się w lesie dla odpoczynku, Pars rozniecił z suchych gałęzi ogień. Przygotowano wieczerzę z zapasów żywności zakupionych w Kholby i zajadano z wielkim apetytem. Rozmowa, wlokąca się wskutek zmęczenia podróżnych, przerwała się wkrótce i niebawem dało się słyszeć głośne i przeciągłe chrapanie. Przewodnik pozostał przy Kiouni, który również zasnął, oparty o pień grubego drzewa. Noc przeszła bez żadnego wypadku. Od czasu do czasu tylko ryk pantery, tygrysa lub ostry pisk małpy na chwilę przerywał ogólną ciszę. Generał spał głęboko, jak po walnej bitwie; Obieżyświat we śnie gorączkowym i niespokojnym raz jeszcze przechodził wszystkie wypadki dnia poprzedniego, a pan Fogg odpoczywał tak spokojnie, jak gdyby był w swem mieszkaniu przy Saville-row. O godzinie 7-mej puszczono się w dalszą podróż. Przewodnik miał nadzieję, iż dnia tego jeszcze wieczorem staną w Allahabad. Tym sposobem pan Fogg straci tylko część czterdziestu ośmiu godzin, zaoszczędzonych w ciągu podróży. Spuszczono się już na ostatnie odnogi Vindhiasów. Około południa przewodnik zawrócił do wioski Kallenger, rozłożonej na jednej z odnóg Gangesu. Wymijał jak mógł miejsca zaludnione, czując się pewniejszym w pustych wioszczynach. Do stacyi Allahabad było tylko 12 mil w kierunku północno-wschodnim. Zatrzymywano się pod palmą, której owoce, również zdrowe jak chleb, również smaczne jak krem, jak mówią podróżni, są niezwykle cenione. Po upływie dwóch godzin przewodnik wszedł do lasu i w gęstym jego cieniu miano przejść mil kilka. Dotychczas podróż odbywano bez żadnych przeszkód i sądzono, iż tak będzie do końca, gdy wtem słoń się zaczął niepokoić i w końcu stanął, nie chcąc iść dalej. Była to właśnie godzina czwarta. — Co się stało? — spytał pan Cromarty, wysuwając się ze swego siedzenia. — Nie wiem — odparł Pars, przysłuchując się szmerowi, wychodzącemu z gęstwiny leśnej. W kilka chwil później szmer ten stał się wyraźniejszym. Dało się słyszeć coś w rodzaju koncertu, jeszcze bardzo oddalonego, złożonego z głosów ludzkich i instrumentów miedzianych. Obieżyświat zamienił się cały w słuch i wzrok. Pan Fogg czekał cierpliwie, nie wymawiając słowa; Parsi zeskoczył na ziemię, przywiązał słonia do drzewa i zapuścił się w głąb lasu. Po kilku chwilach powrócił. — Procesya braminów — rzekł — zbliża się ku nam. Jeśli jest możliwem, ukryjmy się. Przewodnik zaprowadził słonia w gąszcz, prosząc podróżnych, by nie schodzili na ziemię. Sam zaś był przygotowanym w razie potrzeby wskoczyć na swe siedzenie i uciec. Sądził jednakże, iż pochód wiernych, dzięki nieprzejrzystej gęstwinie przejdzie; nie zauważywszy go. Szum głosów z dźwiękami instrumentów coraz hardziej się zbliżał. Monotonne śpiewy mieszały się z uderzeniami bębnów i dźwiękami cymbałów. Niebawem między drzewami ukazała się głowa procesyi. Pan Fogg i jego towarzysze mogli, nie będąc sami widziani, przypatrywać się ciekawej ceremonii religijnej. Na samym przodzie posuwali się kapłani w spiczastych i długich obramowanych szatach, mężczyzn otaczała grupa kobiet i dzieci, śpiewających pogrzebowe psalmy, przerywane uderzeniami tam-tamu i dźwiękami cymbałów. Za nimi na wozie o szerokich kołach, których osie przedstawiały pierścienie żmij, ukazała się szkaradna statua, ciągniona przez parę żubrów, ustrojonych w piękną uprząż. Statua ta miała cztery ramiona ciemno-czerwonego koloru, wypukłe oczy i rozczochrane włosy, wywieszony język i karminem pomalowane usta. Naszyjnik martwych czaszek i pas z obciętych rąk służyły jej za upiększenie. Stała ona na obalonym olbrzymie bez głowy. Franciszek Cromarty poznał tę statuę. — To bogini Kali — rzekł półgłosem — bogini śmierci i miłości. — Śmierci, na to się zgodzę, ale miłości nigdy — rzekł Obieżyświat — takie szkaradzieństwo. Pars dał znak, żeby zamilkli. Naokoło statuy trzęsła się, poruszała, łamała w konwulsyjnych ruchach grupa starych fakirów. Owinięci w krwawego koloru wstęgi, pokryci ranami w kształcie krzyża, z których płynęła krew kropla po kropli, byli to prawie obłąkani, którzy podczas wielkich ceremonii rzucali się pod koła wozu Jaggarnauta. Za nimi widziano kilku braminów, ciągnących w bogate wschodnie szaty strojną kobietę, ledwie mogącą się utrzymać na nogach. Była to kobieta młoda, biała jak Europejka. Jej głowa, szyja, plecy, ręce, uszy i palce były obwieszone naszyjnikami, bransoletami, kolcami i pierścieniami. Złotem przerabiana, lekkim muślinem przysłonięta tunika, okrywała jej kształty. Za młodą tą kobietą straż z obnażonemi szablami w ręku i pistoletami za pasem, dźwigała na noszach trupa. Były to zwłoki starca w bogatem odzieniu rajahów, w przetykanym perłami turbanie, w sukni przerabianej złotem i jedwabiem, przejętej kaszmirowym pasem z brylantami, w przepysznem uzbrojeniu książąt indyjskich. Procesyę tę zamykali muzykanci i banda fanatyków, których przeraźliwe wrzaski zagłuszały hałaśliwe dźwięki instrumentów. Pan Cromarty z zajęciem przypatrywał się konduktowi i, zwracając się do przewodnika, rzekł: — To »sutty«. Pars skinął głową na znak twierdzenia i przyłożył palec do ust. Długa ta procesya posuwała się zwolna między drzewami i niezadługo skryła się zupełnie w głębi lasu. Stopniowo śpiewy ginęły v oddali i nastąpiła cisza zupełna. Phileas Fogg usłyszał słowa, wyrzeczone przez Franciszka Cromarty i, jak tylko procesya znikła, spytał: — Co to jest »sutty«? — Sutty, panie Fogg odpowiedział generał — to ofiara ludzka, ale ofiara dobrowolna. Kobieta, która tylko co widziałeś, spaloną będzie jutro o brzasku dnia. — O niegodziwcy! — wykrzyknął Obieżyświat, nie mogąc powstrzymać objawów oburzenia. — A te zwłoki? — spytał pan Fogg. — To zwłoki księcia, jej męża – odparł przewodnik — niezależnego »rajah« Bundelkundu. — Jakto — ciągnął dalej palli Fogg, głosem nie zdradzającym najmniejszego wzruszenia — te barbarzyńskie zwyczaje istnieją jeszcze w Indyi i Anglia nie zniosła ich dotąd? — W większej części Indyi — odparł pan Cromarty — ofiary takie już się nie odbywają, ale my nie marny najmniejszego wpływu na te dzikie kraje, zwłaszcza w Bundelkund. Cały północny spadek gór Vindhias jest areną ciągłych morderstw i grabieży. — O biedna! — mruczał Obieżyświat — żywcem spalona. — Tak — ciągnął dalej generał — gdyby jej nie spalono, nie uwierzycie, w jaki okropny sposób obchodziliby się z nią jej krewni. Obciętoby jej włosy, dano zaledwie garść ryżu jako strawę, odpychanoby ją od siebie. Uważana by była za istotę nieczystą i umarłaby gdzieś w kącie, jak nędzny pies. Dlatego też obawa tak strasznego istnienia, więcej jeszcze niż miłość lub fanatyzm religijny, pcha do ofiary te nieszczęsne istoty. Czasami jednakże ofiara jest rzeczywiście dobrowolną, nieraz rząd musi użyć swej władzy, by temu przeszkodzić. Otóż przed paroma laty, gdym mieszkał w Bombayu, młoda wdowa prosiła gubernatora, by pozwolił na spalenie jej wraz z trupem męża. Łatwo się domyśleć, iż gubernator odmówił. Wtedy wdowa opuściła miasto, schroniła się do niezależnego »rajah«, gdzie ofiara się dopełniła. Podczas opowiadania przewodnik kiwał głową i gdy tenże skończył, wyrzekł: — Ofiara, która odbędzie się jutro, nie jest dobrowolną. — Skąd wiesz o tem? — Ogólnie o tem mówiono w Bundelkund — odrzekł przewodnik. — Nieszczęśliwa ta nie okazywała jednakże żadnego oporu — zauważył Franciszek Cromarty. — To pochodzi stąd, iż upojono ją dymem z chmielu i opium. — Ależ, dokąd ją prowadzą? — Do świątyni Pilaji, znajdującej się o dwie mile stąd, tam spędzi, noc, oczekując godziny, w której odbywają się ofiary. — Kiedyż nastąpi ofiara? — Jutro o świcie. Po tej odpowiedzi przewodnik wyprowadził słonia z gęstwiny i wskoczył mu na szyję. Ale w chwili, gdy chciał zagwizdnąć na zwierzę, by zachęcić je do biegu, pan Fogg go zatrzymał, i zwracając się do pana Cromarty, rzekł: — Czy nie możnaby jej uratować? — Tę kobietę uratować? — wykrzyknął Cromarty. — Mam jeszcze 12 godzin do rozporządzenia, mogę je poświęcić. — Ależ pan jesteś człowiekiem serca! — rzekł pan Cromarty. — Czasami — odparł spokojnie pan Fogg — zwłaszcza, gdy czas mi na to pozwala.